Edward Norton
Edward Harrison Norton wurde am 18. August 1969 in Boston, Massachusetts geboren und ist ein US- amerikanischer Schauspieler und Regisseur. Leben Norton wurde in Boston geboren, wuchs aber in Columbia Maryland auf. Er ist das älteste von insgesamt drei Kindern. Sein Vater ist Rechtsanwalt und war als solcher unter anderem für den ehemaligen Präsidenten Jimmy Carter tätig. Seine Mutter arbeitete als Lehrerin. Sie starb 1997 an einem Gehirntumor. Bereits während seines Geschichtsstudiums in Yale, das er mit dem Bachelor abschloss, belegte Norton mehrere Theaterkurse. Der Durchbruch im Filmgeschäft gelang ihm mit dem Film Zwielicht, in dem er einen jungen Häftling mit gespaltener Persönlichkeit darstellt. Für seine erste Rolle erhielt er bereits zahlreiche Nominierungen und gewann einen Golden Globe als bester Nebendarsteller. Seine Gage für diesen Film betrug gerade einmal 50.000 Dollar. Für seine Rolle als geläuterter Neonazi in American History X erhielt er mehrere Nominierungen, darunter auch eine für den Oscar als bester Hauptdarsteller. Seine Rollen sind zumeist durch große Vielschichtigkeit gekennzeichnet. Bei seinem Regie-Debüt handelt es sich um eine Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen einem katholischen Priester (Norton), einem Rabbi und ihrer Sandkastenfreundin (Glauben ist alles!, 2000). Norton arbeitet aber nicht nur als Schauspieler, er hat eine Ausbildung als Filmcutter und Kameramann und schnitt unter dem Namen Edward Harrison den Film Down in the Valley, in welchem er selbst auch mitspielte. In der TV-DokumentationThe Yunnan Great Rivers Expedition, seines jüngeren Bruders Jim Norton, führte er auch Kamera. Während seiner zweijährigen Liaison mit Courtney Love trat Norton für zwei Gigs in ihrer Band Hole als Gitarrist auf. Er war mit der Schauspielerin Salma Hayek verlobt, bei deren Projekt Frida er nicht nur eine Rolle übernahm, sondern auch das Drehbuch bearbeitete. Seit dem März 2011 war er mit der Produzentin Shauna Robertson verlobt. Seit April 2013 sind sie verheiratet. Im März 2013 wurde ihr erstes gemeinsames Kind geboren. Neben seiner Muttersprache spricht er auch Spanisch und einigermaßen Japanisch. Filmografie (Auswahl) ;Darsteller *1996: Zwielicht (Primal Fear) *1996: Larry Flynt – Die nackte Wahrheit (The People vs. Larry Flynt) *1996: Alle sagen: I love you (Everyone Says I Love You) *1998: Rounders *1998: American History X *1999: Fight Club *2000: Glauben ist alles! (Keeping the Faith) *2000: Die Simpsons (The Simpsons, Folge 12x07 The Great Money Caper, Stimme für Devon Bradley) *2001: The Score *2002: Tötet Smoochy (Death to Smoochy) *2002: Frida *2002: Roter Drache (Red Dragon) *2002: 25 Stunden (25th Hour) *2003: The Italian Job – Jagd auf Millionen (The Italian Job) *2004: After the Sunset *2005: Königreich der Himmel (Kingdom of Heaven) *2005: San Fernando Cowboy (Down in the Valley) *2006: The Illusionist *2006: Der bunte Schleier (The Painted Veil) *2008: Der unglaubliche Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) *2008: Das Gesetz der Ehre (Pride and Glory) *2009: Lügen macht erfinderisch (The Invention of Lying) *2009: Leaves of Grass *2009: Modern Family (Fernsehserie) *2010: Stone *2012: Moonrise Kingdom *2012: Der Diktator *2012: Das Bourne Vermächtnis *2014: Grand Budapest Hotel (The Grand Budapest Hotel) *2014: Birdman ;Regie *2000: Glauben ist alles! (Keeping the Faith) Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler en:Edward Norton